


Cats

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, transfur, 猫化, 猫猫车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 设定：全员猫化（猫车警告）*Hannibal是一只缅因猫*猫的眼睛里红色是黑灰色的
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Cats

1  
不知道从什么时候开始，这片街区里出现了一只新面孔。  
它像一只鬼魅凭空出现了，但又融入得十分自然。  
没有猫敢去问它的身世，所有猫都在悄悄议论它，有的猫说它是一只动物园跑出来的远房亲戚，也有的猫说它是一只混血。但最后大家都被这只黑色长毛的大猫征服了。  
它的耳朵上有两簇尖尖的毛，头骨看起来英俊又优雅，脖子上围着一圈卷曲的白色长毛，粗长的尾巴总是优美地盘在身体周围。眼睛四周有一圈白色的花纹，金色的眼睛笑眯眯的，它总是可以把瞳孔放大到合适的程度，使猫脸看起来十分温柔，弱化了它高大的身躯。  
但它又懂得如何利用自己强大的力量赢得别猫的信赖，它轻而易举地利用言语操控猫心，无论是公猫还是母猫，都难以逃脱它的魅力。  
它成为了大家的知心伙伴，一些压力大的猫，比如四处流浪被人类虐待残疾的猫，或是养尊处优但被迫取悦人类的家猫，都会找它倾诉，每只猫都可以从它那里获得平静。  
就这样，这只黑色的大猫十分满意在这里的生活。

2  
Will是三花猫中少见的公猫，身体上的颜色大多被白色覆盖着。它的脸很小，眼睛是漂亮的蓝绿色。体态十分优美，四肢纤长，有着顺滑漂亮的长毛，所以很多公猫都会把它当成是一只小母猫去接近，毕竟谁能想到这样可爱的三花猫是一只公猫呢。  
“小妹妹，要不要和我交配啊。”  
Will通常会揍对方一顿，但这种事多了它就厌烦了，于是经常独来独往，不喜欢和别猫凑在一起，除了一直很照顾它的这片区域的领导者Jack。  
Jack是一只长得十分凶恶的蓝猫，不过实际上它的猫品是得到街区里的众猫认可的。因为经验丰富又有担当，它管理着整个街区的猫群。  
今天是每月一次的例会，所有的猫聚集在公园一处不起眼的角落里。  
“早安，Will。”  
Will正在教导小猫们如何在城市里寻找到一些干净的食物。  
猫中也有一些被人类散养的家猫，偶尔会带些食物与这些流浪猫分享，Alana就是这样一只母猫。  
Will望着这只白毛蓝眼的漂亮小母猫，它其实还是有点开心的，因为它很少会对其他猫产生亲近的感觉，Alana算是比较特别的。  
“早，Alana。你带来了什么？”Will亲昵地用头顶碰了一下Alana的侧脸。  
“一种鸡肉做的食物，脆脆的。虽然觉得味道不怎么样但是莫名的觉得很好吃。人类真神奇……噢，Jack，你来了。”  
Will回过头，看到了Jack迈着熟悉的步伐走了过来，它已经算是壮实的身体仍然遮不住它身后那只黑色生物。  
“瞧，Will，我要给你介绍一只猫。”  
“你好，Will。我是Hannibal。”  
Will脊背上的毛全部立了起来，身体的本能想让它逃跑。它不受控制地弓起身体，皱起鼻子，露出尖利的牙齿，喉咙里发出呜呜的警告声。  
“嘿！Will你怎么了……”Jack感到很困惑。  
Hannibal仍然眯着眼睛，看起来像是在笑，但瞳孔收缩成一条紧紧的竖线。  
它在害怕它。  
“它可能只是有点害羞。”  
“……啊？”Jack并不认为这种一看就是准备打架的姿势是在害羞。  
Hannibal像是没有听到Will的警告，径直走到Will的面前。它低下头，然后把鼻子埋进Will的脖子里闻了闻，它感到对方因为它的碰触轻轻颤抖着。  
Will发誓，如果它敢说出“交配”的话就把它咬死。  
然而Hannibal什么都没说，它咬住了Will的耳朵，控制着刚刚好的力道，既不会咬出血又不会让对方轻易挣脱。  
Will吓得缩起了脖子，它感到耳朵上传来尖锐的疼痛，它不可思议地仰起头，视线遇到了Hannibal的眼睛。  
一双缺乏感情的眼睛。  
Will出神的时候Hannibal已经转身走了，然后它后知后觉地感到耳朵上有湿润微凉的感觉。

3  
一个礼拜了。  
该死。  
Will等着自己耳朵上的两个圆洞的齿痕消失等了一个礼拜，它甚至在头三天还能回想起对方牙齿的形状和舌头舔在耳朵上酥麻的感觉。  
那双金色的眼睛总是出现在它的梦里，它忍无可忍，以至于终于有一天它睁开眼睛看见那只罪魁祸首站在它面前静静看着它的时候，一时分不清梦境和现实，于是它扑上去和对方打了一架，但结果显而易见。  
它现在正在被对方舔着弄乱的毛。  
Will悲伤地看着自己掉了一地的白毛，认命地被对方舔着头顶。  
“对不起，Will。”  
“……”  
Will虽然很讨厌它，但是毕竟是自己先扑上去讨打，并不能怪别猫。  
Will觉得更憋屈了。  
Hannibal讨好地用头顶蹭了一下Will的脖子，然后用爪子推了推带来的食物。  
“这是什么？”Will闻了闻面前的食物，它的鼻子第一次背叛了它。  
“香肠。”  
Will用怀疑的眼神看着面前笑得温柔的大猫。  
“它为什么是黑色的？”  
“肉都是黑色的。”  
“……你是在嘲笑我吗？”  
Hannibal并没有回答，它用舌头舔了舔Will的嘴角。  
Will在吃进那块肉的时候就把一切都给忘了，它忘记了它与Hannibal之间的“仇恨”，甚至把Hannibal本身也给忘了。  
因为太好吃了。  
新鲜的肉腥味在它的嘴巴里绽放，柔软的肉感划入它的喉咙，它感到意犹未尽。  
Hannibal十分有兴致地看着Will吞下了食物，它的尾巴在身后缓缓摇了摇。  
Will吃的一干二净后才忽然有点不好意思。因为它一口都没留给Hannibal，它观察了一下对方的脸色，却发现对方似乎看起来心情很好。  
“你能喜欢真是太好了。”  
Will听到Hannibal如此诚恳的语气感到更加难为情，忽然觉得自己有点小气，毕竟人家并不记恨它失礼的行为甚至为它带了好吃的食物。  
“谢谢你。我不知道如何感谢你。”  
Hannibal的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，它围着Will踱步转了一圈，尾巴尖儿轻轻扫过对方的下巴。  
“把你的肚皮露出来。”  
“什么？”  
“你不是要感谢我吗？躺在这里，露出你的腹部。”  
Will听到这种要求感到很奇怪，然后有一种莫名其妙的羞耻，它知道这是好朋友之间表达信赖的方式，但不知为何它觉得在Hannibal面前做这样的举动所表达的含义是不一样的。  
Will犹豫了一下，侧身躺在了地上，然后缓慢翻身露出了腹部。它的前爪捂住了自己的脸，两只后腿紧紧夹住了尾巴。  
Hannibal盯着眼前漂亮的公猫袒露着它身体上最脆弱的部分，柔软的毛散落在周围，随着身体轻轻颤抖着。它抬起一只宽厚的猫爪轻轻放在Will的肚皮上，它忍不住张开自己的脚趾，伸出锋利的指甲，从腹部划到更深的地方去。它的指甲漫不经心地刮过Will的乳头，然后若无其事的收回了猫爪。它听到Will发出微弱的低吟，然后舔了舔自己的肉垫。  
之后每隔两三天Hannibal就会叼着好吃的肉肠拜访这只叫Will的公猫。  
直到有一天公园里出现了一只猫的尸体。

4  
虽然流浪猫的死亡总是来的突然，但是被开膛破肚而死亡的猫也并没有那么常见。  
“怎么回事？”  
“是人类干的吗？”  
两只长得十分像的奶牛猫跟在Jack的后面，它们分别是Jimmy和Brian。它们的花纹几乎一摸一样，但是它们坚称和对方没有任何血缘关系。  
Jimmy闻了闻猫的尸体，“是一只母猫。”  
“不，是公猫。”Hannibal半卧在Will的身旁，懒洋洋地开口，它刚刚睡醒，眯着眼睛甩了甩头。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我可以闻出来。”  
“你是狗吗？”  
Will困惑地样子取悦了Hannibal，它愉悦地用带着倒刺的舌头舔着对方侧脸，看着对方像玻璃球一样的眼睛舒服地眯了起来。  
Jimmy检查了尸体的屁股，发现确实是一只公猫。  
“是一只被人类做了绝育的公猫。”  
“噢，它真可怜。它的身体都没发育好呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“反正你有没有绝育都一样可怜。”  
“Brian！”  
两只奶牛猫抱在一起扭打成一团。  
Jack的脸看起来比平时更凶了。  
“我不认为这是人类干的。”  
“我也这样认为，Jack。我有一种很不安的感觉。”  
Hannibal的耳朵动了动，耳尖的长毛也跟着抖了抖，它侧头观察着这只快要成年的三花猫。  
“它的身体里缺失了一部分，这太奇怪了。而且它除了被剖开的腹部，其余的地方是完好的，如果是人类做的，它只会… 只会变得更不像样子。”  
Will说着低下了头，它的下巴埋进了毛茸茸的毛里，只露出一双盛满忧虑的蓝眼睛。  
“你的意思是，这是其他动物做的吗？”Jack问道。  
“不。不是其他动物，是‘我们’。这种伤口只有锋利的爪子能做到，而狗只会把肚子咬的稀巴烂。”  
“所以，是猫杀了它……不止杀了它，甚至吃掉了它的一部分。”  
这对于它们来说是一件很可怕的事情，所有的猫都沉默了。  
“我认识它。”  
这时一只玳瑁猫开口说话了，它是一只喜欢四处奔走传闲话的讨猫嫌的母猫Freddie。  
“谁？认识这个尸体？”  
“不，我认识Will。”  
“这和我有什么关系？”  
Freddie走到Will和Hannibal的面前，它在它们两个之间来回转了转，然后目光停留在Will的身上。  
“我看到你和这个公猫昨天傍晚一起走了一段路。”  
“然后呢？”  
“所以你应该是最后一只见过它的猫了。”  
所有人的视线都集中在Will的身上。  
Will身上的毛立了起来，它的尾巴高高竖立着，十分不友好地露出自己的尖牙。  
“你们不会认为是我做的吧？”  
“我也看到了。”  
Will不可置信地盯着Hannibal，它望着它那双金色的眼睛，然后发现那里流淌着第一次见面时的感情。  
“我确实看到了，对不起，Will，我不能撒谎。”Hannibal优雅的头颅带着歉意低下了，它看起来真诚又为难。  
Will心中的愤怒消失了，但是它现在很难过，这种难过将它淹没，使它无法思考。毛茸茸的尾巴无精打采地垂在地上，耳朵向后折去贴在圆润小巧的头顶。  
悲伤的Will看起来更漂亮了。  
它没有再说一句话，转身独自离开了。  
Alana追着Will的背影和它一同离开了。  
“Alana快发情了。”Jack望着它们的背影说到。  
“是啊，‘它’快发情了。”Hannibal的尾巴竖起一个优雅的弧度，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，甩了甩蓬松的毛发，金色眼球中的瞳孔立成一条细线。  
5  
就在所有猫都快忘了那只惨死的公猫后过了半个月，它们又在公园里发现了新的猫的尸体，这次是一只母猫和它的三只幼猫。尸体的死亡惨状与之前的公猫如出一辙。  
有猫传言它在那天满月的月光下看见了黑色的影子，也有猫说看到了如眼睛一般的圆斑花纹。  
于是所有猫都变得惶惶不安。  
除了Will。  
还有Hannibal。  
在发生那件事的转天Hannbal就找到了Will，然后它们吵了一架。当然是Will单方面的吵架。  
“你为什么躲着我，Will。”  
“我没有。”  
“那你为什么钻进了从没住过的纸箱子里，还用报纸把缺口掩住了。”  
“我没有。”  
“Will，有时候坦诚是一种品德。”  
“……”如果有一只猫可以完美地表达出恼羞成怒这样生动的感情，那就是这只叫Will的小猫咪了。  
Will愤怒又耻辱地撕咬着Hannibal为它带来的新鲜肉肠，把这块血淋淋的肉块想象成Hannibal狰狞地啃着，然而它并不知道这样的场景在Hannibal的眼里就是在撒娇（？）。  
第二天Will仍然没有消气，于是Hannibal在天气不错的夜晚为它带来了玩具。  
一个猫薄荷球。  
Hannibal把猫薄荷放在地上，推到Will的面前。  
Will并没有见过这种东西，它小心翼翼地凑近闻了闻，然后一种奇妙的感觉从它的心底蒸腾。  
好舒服。  
Will忍不住用头蹭着那个散发着异香的圆球，屁股翘的很高，那条毛茸茸的尾巴也高高竖起。它扭动着自己的身体，像是一条发情的母猫那样对着心爱的公猫求欢。它露出自己的腹部，忍不住发出软绵绵的叫声，抬头望着Hannibal投去求救的眼神。  
Will看着对方黑漆漆的毛发覆盖在它的身上，它不安地用头蹭着对方的下巴。  
Hannibal舔着Will的嘴角和耳朵，然后用牙齿轻轻咬着，更像是在玩弄一个有趣的猎物。  
Will翻了一个身，背对着Hannibal，把头埋进了自己的爪子里。  
“不要看我……”  
“不要害怕，Will。”  
Hannibal的尾巴缠住对方的尾巴，诱使对方翘起了它的臀部。它下沉的上半身紧紧压住对方，防止对方挣扎和逃跑，皮毛下的肌肉鼓起，然后它安抚着对方发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
Will的脑子充满了未知气息带来的快感，直到Hannibal的阴茎刺入它的后穴，阴茎上的倒刺紧紧咬着它的穴肉，它发出似痛苦似欢愉的叫声。  
Will难耐地扭动着身体，却被Hannibal误解它想要逃跑，于是它的后颈被对方狠狠咬住，它难以自抑地缩紧后穴。它被一只强壮的公猫压在地上狠狠地操弄着。  
当Hannibal将精液射进它的穴里，它感到一种陌生而令人欢心的满足感。  
从那之后，别的猫会经常看到Will耳朵上留着明显的牙印。

6  
“你知道是谁做的吧。”  
Will躺在黑色大猫的怀里，它试图把自己缩成一个软绵绵的球。  
Hannibal仰起头，盯着天空中的满月。  
“Will，你觉得猫是如何生存的呢。”  
“我们究竟是狩猎者还是猎物？”  
“如果这个问题无法得出结论，那么追寻凶手是毫无意义的。”  
“Will。”  
“你要选择成为哪一方。”  
“或者，你放弃选择，心甘情愿地躺进了狩猎者的肚子里。”Hannibal低头望着依偎在它怀里的猫。  
“黑色的你很漂亮。”  
1个小时前。  
那个狩猎者主动找上了它们。  
那是一只健壮的棕红色虎猫，它对它们发出挑衅的低吼。  
Hannibal弓起了后背，它强有力的后腿蹬着地面，准备发起进攻。  
“Will，杀了它。”  
那只豹猫扑向了Hannibal，它们扭打了在一起。  
Hannibal骑在虎猫的背上，它用尖利的牙齿刺穿那美丽的斑点毛皮，它的爪子嵌入对方的血肉，却不慎被甩到地上，然后被抓破了腹部，血液和黑色的毛发结成一团。  
“Will，如果不能和你一同死去，我想和你一起活下去。”  
一旁沉默注视的Will动了动耳朵，它分散了豹猫的注意力，然后狠狠抓伤了对方的一只眼睛。  
Hannibal咬住了对方喉咙，然后将尖利的爪刺入对方柔软的腹部，毫不留情地撕扯对方的肉体。  
Will扑倒扔在挣扎的虎猫，然后啃噬着对方的侧颈。  
当它们杀死了这只虎猫，舔食着对方的肉体，精疲力竭地相拥着倒在了彼此交融的血液中。  
“Will，血液是黑色的。你也是。”

7  
Will的头碰到一块坚硬的东西，它有些奇怪地抬起头，然后扒开Hannibal脖子上的长毛，发现在那团绒毛里藏着一块金属名牌。  
“原来你是家猫？？？”  
“现在是。曾经也是。”  
“曾经？”  
“第一个女人养了两只猫，除了我，还有一只波斯猫。本来我过得很幸福，但是我把它吃掉了，然后我离开了。”  
“现在我对自己的生活更满意了。”

Will：危。

8  
“这就是你现在的家？”  
“没错，今天是吃肉的日子。”  
它们站在一栋高大的独栋前，精致的房屋安静的伫立着。  
Will心中升起一股熟悉的惧意。  
大门打开了，是一个穿着考究的男人，他笑得得体而温柔，将两只猫请进了房中，然后关上了房门。  
咔哒——


End file.
